Forever and Always
by GSRLOVES
Summary: When Sara gets a surprise diagnoses, how will she and Grissom deal?
1. Finding Out and Telling The Team

**New story that I had the idea for. dont hate mee.  
>Enjoy:<strong>

"Hey Gil?"  
>"Yeah Honey?"<br>"Promise me, no matter what, you'll stay with me?"/  
>"Sara Grissom, of course I will. I love you no matter what this shows up to be."<br>Sara sighed and they walked into the hospital. She got her blood taken, MRI's done and everything to detect what was wrong with her.  
>"Alright Mrs. Grissom, we'll send you your results."<br>The time passed quickly. Sara was home, not working due to her illness that was unknown. When Grissom would come home in the morning, he would find her asleep in the oddest places.  
>"Sara," he said softly as he shook her delicate body to awaken her.<br>"Yes?"  
>"You got something from the hospital."<br>"Oh god.."  
>Sara stood and took the envelope from her husband. She read through the first page, which was a summary of the results and her diagnoses.<br>"Gil..."  
>She fell into his hold bawling.<br>"Sara."  
>"Gil.."<br>She couldn't stop. This was something she never thought would happen to her. She would work for as long as she could. When the time came, Grissom called everyone into the breakroom.  
>"Everyone settle down."<br>"Grissom, what's this all about?"  
>"Just wait Catherine."<br>Sara walked in from the locker room and sighed.  
>"I guess I'm ready Gil."<br>"Alright. Everyone, Sara has something to tell you."  
>"So, as you all know, I haven't been in for a few weeks because I've been sick. I've been staying with Grissom because I haven't been able to stay anywhere alone without feeling even worse. He's been taking care of me. So, back on track, last week I went to the hospital and had a couple tests done. And we got the results yesterday," her voice cracked and tears swelled to her eyes.<br>Grissom wrapped his arm around her as she finished.  
>"It turns out, I have breast cancer."<p>

**dont hate me. leave a review**


	2. Fears and Tears

**I hope you like this. its a lot of fun to write  
>Enjoy:<strong>

The tears flowed from Sara's eyes as Nick, the only person who's been nicer than Grissom since she came to Vegas, hugged her. Nick was like a brother to her.  
>"Sara, I think you got a little something wrong there."<br>"Right," she said wiping her eyes,"the part about staying with you. That was a lie. I live with Grissom…"  
>There were gasps all around the room.<br>"And we're married."  
>"When do you start treatment Sar," Catherine asked placing a hand on her shoulder.<br>"This weekend."  
>Catherine hugged Sara.<br>"We all wish you well."  
>"I'm gonna be working for as long as I can. But my health is gonna deteriorate a little before its gonna get better. And when it's better again I'll be back. I'll be in every day though. I dont know what I'd do without you guys."<br>"Alright guys, assignments."  
>Grissom handed out assignments and everyone was on their way.<br>"Sara, can you hang back for a minute?"  
>"Sure. I'll catch up with you Nick."<br>"Alright."  
>Sara and Grissom walked to his office. He closed the door behind him and hugged her.<br>"I'm proud of you, honey."  
>"Can we make this quick? I need to get to the crime scene with Nick."<br>"Call me if you don't feel good, alright?"  
>"Alright."<br>"I'll pick you up. You guys are gonna have Brass with you."  
>"Alright Gil."<br>"Get to your scene."  
>Sara kissed Grissom and was on her way with Nick. Half way through shift, Grissom got a call from Sara.<br>"Hey Sar."  
>"It's not Sara, it's Nick."<br>"Where's Sara?"  
>"Sitting on the bumper of an ambulance."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"We had a triple?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Well, when we showed up, Sara was working in a room with one of the DB's and the daughter that was MIA popped out of the closest. Nearly stabbed Sara."<br>"Is she alright?"  
>"She's got a small cut on her arm. She wants you to come get her."<br>"Alright. I'll be there soon."  
>"See ya."<br>They hung up and Grissom rushed to the house where Sara and Nick were working. He flashed his badge and had someone direct him in the way of Sara. When he got to her she jumped up, letting go of the oxygen mask, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Oh my god, Gil.."<br>She felt a few tears seep from her eyes as Grissom hugged her back.  
>"Please take me back with you."<br>"That's why I'm here. Nick called me on your cell and told me what happened."  
>Brass walked up to them as Sara sat back down and started using the oxygen mask again.<br>"You alright Sara?"  
>"Yeah Brass."<br>Brass hugged Sara while she sat and looked at Grissom.  
>"Congradulations."<br>"For?"  
>"Growing the balls to go after her."<br>Grissom half smiled and chuckled.  
>"I'm gonna bring her back to the lab."<br>"Take good care of her."  
>"I'll try."<br>Sara handed the paramedic the mask and grabbed Grissoms hand, she leaned on him as they walked to the car. It was a twenty minute ride to the lab, in that time Sara fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he carried her into the lab and laid her on his couch. Slowly closing his door to let her be alone, he shoved his papers under his arm and listened to what Catherine was talking about with her case.  
>"Can you be a little quieter by my lab please?"<br>"Why?"  
>"Sara's sleeping."<br>"Oh, sorry."  
>Catherine took her magic glass marker and wrote on his door.<br>Do NOT knock, in break room  
>"There, now no one will wake Sara up."<br>"Thanks Catherine."

**Yay! its longer than the first chapter! I like this story! Leave a review?**


	3. Passed Away

**YAY new chapter! yay! The parts with the cancer is gonna be coming up soon.  
>Enjoy:<strong>

"Gil?"  
>Sara got no reply. She turned on the light in the office and found that she was alone. She took out her phone, it had been an hour since Grissom had brought her to the lab. She walked out of Grissom's office and into the breakroom. She didn't notice Grissom sitting at the table as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.<br>"Hey sweetie.  
>Sara jumped and almost choked on her drink.<br>"You alright?"  
>"You scared me is all," she said yawning.<br>"You're adorable when you're tired."  
>Sara laughed and sat the chair across from Grissom.<br>"You almost ready to leave Gil?"  
>"Honey, we have four hours left of shift."<br>Sara moaned annoyed and yawned again.  
>"Go lay back down."<br>"No no. I need Doc Robbins to look at my arm."  
>"Want me to walk you there?"<br>"Might as well."  
>Grissom stood and quickly dropped his papers in his office before walking Sara to the morgue.<br>"Hello Gil. Sara. What can I do for you two?"  
>"I was stabbed at my scene today. The bitch dragged the knife down the back of my arm."<br>"Lemme see."  
>Sara sat on the stool the doctor had kicked to her. She held out her arm and allowed him to look at it.<br>"No wonder. Did they tell you you need stitches?"  
>"Maybe?"<br>"Did they," Grissom asked sternly.  
>"Yes..."<br>"Why wouldn't you get them?"  
>"Because I didn't feel that I needed them."<br>"I'll stitch you up real quick and you can get back to work."  
>"Alright."<br>Sara sat through the pain and waited for her arm to be stitched.  
>"There ya go Sara."<br>"Thanks Doc."  
>Sara stood to leave and almost fell.<br>"Whoa. You alright," Grissom asked as he caught her arm and held onto her.  
>"Yeah, my legs just went weak for a minute. I'll be fine."<br>Grissom grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
>"What is going on between you two?"<br>"You didn't tell him?"  
>"No, I forgot."<br>Sara chuckled.  
>"Grissom and I are married."<br>"Oh. Congradulations."  
>"I also am breast cancer positive."<br>Tears swelled into her eyes again, just thinking about the cancer hurt her emotionally.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that Sara."<br>Doc Robbins hugged Sara as she dried her eyes.  
>"You'll make it through this Sara."<br>"Thanks Doc."  
>"I'll let you two get back to work."<br>"Alright Doc. Have a good night."  
>Sara and Grissom left the morgue and went back to the break room.<br>"You know what tomorrow is Sara?"  
>"Friday?"<br>"Yes, what else?"  
>"I dunno."<br>"Starts with a V."  
>"I dunno. Can you just tell me?"<br>"It's Valentine's Day Sara."  
>"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice.<br>The voice matched a young woman who was no older and 28. She had long blonde hair that was wavy in a few places with sky blue and green eyes. She was a little shorter than Sara.  
>"Yes," Grissom said taking off his glasses.<br>"I'm Conrads daughter Morgan. I was wondering where I could find my father."  
>"I'll take you to his office."<br>"You sure Sara?"  
>"I'll be fine Grissom."<br>"Alright."  
>"Does he know?"<br>"No, and he doesn't need to."  
>"Alright, Morgan follow me."<br>Sara stood and lead Morgan down the halls for a while.  
>"What were you two talking about?"<br>"You won't tell your dad?"  
>"Promise."<br>"Grissom's my supervisor and we're married.."  
>"Oh wow."<br>"Remember, no telling your dad."  
>They talked for a while longer until they reached Ecklies door.<br>"Mo, Sidle."  
>"Conrad."<br>"Morgan, could I talk to my CSI for a moment?"  
>"Of course Dad."<br>Morgan left the office and allowed Sara and her father to talk.  
>"Word's been going around that you've gotten married and have a terminal illness."<br>"It could be terminal. I start treatment soon."  
>"Well, who tied the knot with you?"<br>"None of your business."  
>"Sidle. Is there something I should know?"<br>"Sara Sidle, you have a package."  
>"I should go see what that is."<br>Sara rushed from the office and back to the front desk.  
>"Whatcha got for me Judy?"<br>"Just a package from California."  
>Sara signed for the package and took it into the break room.<br>"Is that the package?"  
>"Yeah, its from someone in California. It could be from my brother, mother, or grandma."<br>Sara took her knife and slowly opened it.  
>"There's a note."<br>Sara took the paper and opened it before starting to read it.  
>"Dear Sara, I know it's been awhile since we talked, but I have some bad news. I wish I had told you sooner but I've developed breast cancer and I'm soon to be passing away. I'm sorry, blame me if you get this too. I pray everyday you won't. I love you Sara. I'm sorry. I sent you something that the hospital let me go get from the storage unit your brother has to save all of our old things. Please, stay strong and enjoy. Love, Mom."<br>"How long ago?"  
>"Three weeks. I'm gonna call the hospital."<br>Sara pulled out her phone, not even caring what was in the box.  
>"Hello… Yes I was wondering if I could get patient records?... It's on my mother… Laura Sidle… She did?... No no, I'll be fine… Thank you… No, my brother will take care of her… Thank you, you too."<br>Sara hung up and started to look through the box.  
>"Sara, are you alright?"<br>"My mom passed away. The letter was sent out two weeks ago. She died the day after it was sent."  
>"I'm so sorry Sara."<br>"She and I were getting closer every time we talked. I'll miss her but I'm not gonna go out there."  
>"And I won't make you. So, tomorrow we have off."<br>"And then I have chemo the next day."  
>"Sara, are you alright?"<br>"I dunno."  
>"Why don't you go lay back down in my office…"<br>"No, I don't need to."  
>"Sara, please?"<br>"Fine. Could you take this to the car please?"  
>"Of course. Go lay down."<br>"Alright."  
>Sara kissed Grissoms cheek and went back into his office, falling asleep quickly. Grissom took the box to his car and was done with it. It would only be a few more hours until shift ended.<p>

**leave a review please?**


	4. Valentines Day

**YAY NEW CHAPTER  
>Enjoy:<strong>

By the time shift ended, Sara and gone home early with Grissom.  
>"Mmm, Gil?"<br>"Yes Sara?"  
>"Where are we?"<br>"At home honey. I brought you home early, you were burning up in my office."  
>Sara moaned and turned over in their bed, facing Grissom now.<br>"Happy Valentines Day Sara."  
>Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara,<br>"Happy Valentines Day Gil."  
>Sara moved closer to her husband and rested her head on his chest, right over his heart. She sighed happily and counted the beats.<br>"Sara?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think we'll ever have kids?"  
>"I dunno. Do you want kids?"<br>"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
>"Me…"<br>"Why not?"  
>"What if its a girl? What if she gets breast cancer like her mother? What if she dies?"<br>"You know what?"  
>"What?"<br>"That's a chance I'm willing to take. And if we can't conceive, we can always adopt."  
>"I am too."<br>"So, you willing to go out tonight?"  
>"Sure. What time is it?"<br>"Like, noon. Why?"  
>"Just wondering."<br>Sara rolled over and laid on top of Grissom.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Wanting to make love with you."  
>"Oh."<br>Sara lightly bit Grissoms nose.  
>"This is how you're trying to make love to me?"<br>Sara smiled started kissing Grissom. He went along with what she was doing and kissed her back. They undressed each other slowly and finally made sweet, passionate love.  
>Hours passed after their sweet time together in bed and Sara and Grissom were out for dinner.<br>"How ya feeling honey?"  
>"I'm fine Gil."<br>"Now, you say that so often that I think you should prove to me that you are truly fine."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Try your best."  
>Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom gently. He kissed her back lightly, not wanting anything to happen in public. When their lips separated, Sara rested against Grissom and sighed.<br>"I believe you but yet I don't."  
>"Gil, please baby. I'm telling you for once I really am just fine. All it is is some nervousness. I mean I go in for chemo tomorrow."<br>"I know Sara, and that's why tonight its all about us."  
>"Gil?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Are you hiding something from me?"<br>"What no," Grissom exclaimed, his nervous tone apparent in his voice.  
>"Gilbert."<br>Grissom sighed.  
>"Gil, please tell me what you're hiding."<br>"Sara, I have a convention to go to next month.."  
>"You aren't going right? You aren't gonna leave me here alone right?"<br>"Sara, they already told the students I would be there."  
>"Gil!"<br>Tears swelled into Sara's eyes as Grissom wrapped her tight in his arm.  
>"I'm so sorry Sara."<br>"You can't leave me," Sara cried as the tears flowed.  
>"I know, and I don't want to. But Sara, I can't call them now and tell them I can't be there."<br>"Yes you can! Tell them you're wife is ill, she has cancer!"  
>"Sara."<br>"Gil please."  
>"Sara, you're coming with me. It's gonna be after your first month of treatment."<br>"You couldn't have said that when you first said that you had a convention!"  
>"I was gonna, but you interrupted me."<br>"Great, I probably look like a mess now."  
>Sara wiped her eyes and sighed, laying into Grissom.<br>"Sara, are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, just tired now."<br>Sara rested against Grissom's chest and sighed.  
>"Food will be here any minute Sara."<br>"I know, I know. I'm just gonna rest."  
>Sara closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Grissom rested his head on hers and waited for their food to come out. When it finally came no more than twenty minutes later, Sara was awoken by the scent of the food.<br>"Mm, how long was I out," she yawned.  
>"No more than a good twenty minutes."<br>"Alright."  
>Sara stole one of Grissoms fries and chucked.<br>"You sneak."  
>Sara stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and kissed her head. They ate and talked for a while while waiting for dessert.<br>"Tonight's been amazing Sara."  
>"Its because of you Gil."<br>Sara lightly kissed Grissom and sighed happily.  
>"We should get home."<br>"Alright, we can bring that home."  
>"Great idea Gil."<br>Grissom called for the waiter and told him to make their slice of red velvet cake to go. When they arrived home again Sara changed into something comfortable and laid with Grissom on the couch, watching a movie. Half way through, Sara fell asleep. Not wanting her to fall off the couch, Grissom picked her up and moved her to their bed. He turned the movie off and went back to the bedroom. He found Sara ready to be cuddled. He climbed into bed and pulled her close, kissing her cheek before falling into a deep sleep, not prepared for what would come the next day.

**did you like it? if you did leave a review!**


	5. Chemo and Hospital Stays

**Hello, it has been a while with this story. Welp, this took me a while to write. Sorry about that.  
>Enjoy:<strong>

Sara woke up before Grissom, worried sick to her stomach. She woke Grissom up while she was throwing up in the bathroom. He rushed to her side and held her hair.  
>"You alright honey?"<br>"Yeah, just really worried about today."  
>"Don't be. I'll be there waiting for you when you're done."<br>"I know, I'm worried about the hair loss Gil."  
>"Sara, no matter what you look like you are beautiful."<p>

Grissom cupped Sara's face in his hands and kissed her.  
>"Now let's get ready," he said as their lips pulled away from each other.<br>"Alright."  
>Sara and Grissom got dressed and were out the door. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors allowed Grissom to stay with Sara through the three hour treatment.<br>"How you feeling Sara?"  
>"Alright so far. I'm really tired though."<br>A nurse had beem going around and stopped by Sara to make sure she was doing alright.  
>"Hi Mrs. Grissom. How you doing? I know this is your first treatment.<br>"I'm doing alright, I've been feeling kinda sick the last few days."  
>"I'm gonna bring that up with the doctor. We may end up doing a little blood transfusion so that you can gain white blood cells back."<br>"Alright."

Grissom held Sara's hand tightly as they watched the nurse walked away to find the doctor.  
>"Gil.."<br>"Its alright, I'll be here through everything."  
>Grissom kissed Sara's head lightly. When the doctor came back he took some of Sara's blood and had it rushed. It was less than an hour later when the doctor came back.<br>"Alright Mrs. Grissom. I've got some bad news."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Your white blood cell count is low. We're gonna wanna keep you for a few days, just for a little bit of a transfusion and another day of chemo."

"Alright."

Sara got transfered to the cancer sector of the hospital and was started on a while blood cell transfusion.

"Sara, I gotta go to work soon. Catherine has off tonight so I'll call her and have her here with you."

"Thank's Gil."

Grissom kissed Sara and smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"I was thinking I could go get us some dinner before I leave for work."

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Chineese."

"Sounds good to me."

Sara smiled and kissed Grissom as he left. It took him twenty minutes to return and when he did, Sara had found out how to work the TV.

"Mythbusters, Sara, really?"  
>"There's nothing on at this time."<br>"Mhm."  
>"Come on, you have an hour before you gotta go."<p>

Grissom pulled the tray out and placed Sara's food on it.

"Thank you baby."  
>"Anything for my beautiful wife who means the world to me."<br>"Aw come here you."

Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom and kissed him softly.

"I love you Gil."  
>"I love you too Sara."<p>

They sat with each other watching Mythbusters and eating Chineese food. After not too long Grissom parted, leaving Sara alone for a good hour before Catherine showed up.

"How you doing Sara?"  
>"I'm alright."<br>"Really?"

"I feel a little sick, but I'll make it."  
>"Alright, well, you wanna hear something crazy?"<br>"Oh god, will I regret it?"  
>"I dunno."<br>"Alright go."  
>"So, this afternoon the girls from the lab went out with the newbie that showed up today since you really won't be in the field and she's Ecklie's daughter. She thought of a few awesome things."<br>"Oh really, what did she think of?"  
>"Well, all the girls agreed that if we could talk you into shaving your head and donating it to some kind of foundation like Locks of Love then we all would shave almost half of our heads and part our hair from where we shaved it."<br>"Oh Catherine. Yes, if we all go on the same day."  
>"Deal."<br>"Now what were this new girls ideas?"  
>"Well, Avon does the Walk for Breast Cancer in October which is a month away…"<br>"Wait, what day is it!?"  
>"September 12, why?"<br>"Oh, my, god.. My birthday's in four days."  
>"Hey! You'll be out by tomorrow night right?"<br>"Hopefully. They wanna finish another day of chemo first and then make sure my white blood cells are up again."  
>"Well then I have an idea now."<br>"Shoot it at me."  
>"Well, maybe we could get this done on your birthday. A group thing on your birthday and so when we go into work that night we can all walk in together."<br>"That's awesome! I love it."  
>"So, you'll shave your hair?"<br>"Why not, I'll lose it sooner or later so why not make it sooner and have all of my friends donate their hair too."  
>"Great, I'll let everyone know. So, what do you wanna do?"<p>

**Leave a review please, I want to know what you guys think.**


	6. Back at Work

**it's been a while, sorry guys ive been busy.  
>Enjoy:<strong>

Catherine eventually left Sara to sleep and went home to be with her daughter. When Sara woke up in the morning, she found herself being cuddled by her husband.

"Morning Love."

"You're already awake?"

"Yeah, been awake for a few minutes."

Sara turned towards him and kissed him.

"When did you get here?"

"About 5 am."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten."

"Normal CSI sleep time," Sara said chuckling.

"Mhm, I love you."

"And I you."

Sara smiled and closed her eyes.

"How you feel?"

"Eh. Tired."

"Mrs. Grissom," a nurse said walking into the room, "glad to see your awake. I'm just here to take some blood. We wanna make sure your white blood cells are up and good."

"And if they are I can go home right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank god, I really wanna just go home."

"Well, the blood tests could take a few hours, but it shouldn't be more than two or three."

"Alright, the sooner the better though.'

"I know, you're not the first cancer patient who had to stay for a small blood transfusion."

Sara huffed and looked at her husband.

"Gil?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"Has Catherine told you anything about our plans?"

"No, what plans?"

Sara explained to Grissom how if she were to allow a salon to shave her head before the chemo had her already bald that the girls in the lab would all shave their head wherever Sara chose for them.

"It's their birthday present for me. That and we're all gonna go out for lunch afterwards."

"Does Conrad know?"

"No, why should it matter?"

"Well, you never know what he might make 'against dress code'."

"Well, the new girl's his daughter and she's doing it to so unless he really wants to punish all of us he won't care."

Sara smiled and grabbed Grissom's hand. It was long until Sara was released and she and Grissom were in at work for the night. Catherine and the new girl hung back due to the lack of cases and were in the break room with Sara.

"So, Sara," Catherine started, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. The chemo's doing what it's supposed to."

"Good, what time will you be open on your birthday?"

"Anytime after I wake up and eat."

"Alright so we'll all go out for lunch and then go to the salon?"

"Yeah! I like the sound of that."

Sara coughed after finishing speaking.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to go lay down."

Sara stood and left the room, going into Grissom's office. She laid down and called Grissom, who was at a scene.

"Better be important Sara, in the middle of processing the scene."

"Just wanted to let you know, I'll be in your office when you get back."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Not really, just wanted to hear your voice."

"You miss me?"

"A lot."

"I'll be back soon sweetheart."

"Alright."

"Sleep tight Sara."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

They both clicked end and smiled at their phones. Sara grabbed the blanket from Grissoms desk and laid down. The next thing she remembered was being in the morgue under some kind of body cooler.

"What the hell is going on," she asked wery.

"You've got a temp of 105.6."

"I'm so fucking cold. Get these things off of me!"

Sara started to try standing but Grissom pinned her to the metal slab.

"Remind you of anything Gilbert?"

Sara smiled as she relaxed.

"You are so dirty Sara."

Sara stuck her tongue out at him and sighed.

"You alright Sara?"

"Yeah, Gil. I'm fine. Can you check to see if I'm doing any better please? I'm freezing my ass off."

Grissom took the thermometer and put it in Sara's mouth. They waited three minutes until it beeped.

"99.0, let's get these off of her. I'll crank up my A/C and she can go back to sleep."

"Grissom," Al said, "she should stay here. We could put her in one of the coolers with a light blanket and keep the door open. I'll take care of her."

"Are you alright with that Sara?"

"If I can get a pillow too."

"Alright, I'm gonna get her a pillow from my office and get it back here. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."

"Just go," Sara said as she stood.

Grissom kissed her and was gone.

"The middle row, first drawer to your left is empty."

"Thanks Al."

**cute or not? I dunno. I'm cold... oh well. leave a review.**


	7. Home Again

**so some reviews ive been getting are telling me about grammar and shit and I thought I'd let you all know this but my grammar sucks ass because I'm Dyslexic and I know that no excuse but its still hard for me. I spell Sidle wrong sometimes and that's sad.  
>Enjoy:<strong>

Sara remembered falling asleep in the morgue but didn't remember leaving to go home.  
>Next thing she knew Grissom was walking into the bedroom with a protein shake.<br>"Gil," she called out.  
>"Morning beautiful."<br>Sara yawned and took the shake.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"Almost noon."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, I let you sleep in since you weren't feeling good."  
>"I feel fine, just a little hot."<br>"I'll turn up the A/C."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Grissom turned up the A/C and laid in bed next to Sara.  
>"You doing alright?"<br>"Yeah, just tired."

Grissom smiled and moved closer to Sara.

"I love you," Grissom said looking at Sara.

"I love you too Gil."

Sara smiled and put the glass aside before moving into Grissom's arms. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"I haven't felt this good in a while," Sara said as she nudged into Grissom.

"Good. Im happy you feel well."

Sara smiled at Grissom, who ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm gonna miss my hair. I mean its already starting to fall out."

"Sara, you will look beautiful either way."

Sara laughed a little and looked up at Grissom.

"You're the best husband ever."

Grissom smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep. You have chemo tomorrow."

Sara moaned and closed her eyes.

"Chemo sucks ass."

"I know honey, but its gonna be your last one for a while."  
>"Yeah because I'm getting a mastectomy to get rid of the tumor in my breast."<p>

"Sara, you know I don't care about that. Either way, you'll always be beautiful. I don't care if you have no hair or no breasts. Sara Marie Grissom I love you for who you are. All that matters to me is that I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams."

Sara felt a few tears fall from her eyes as she moved her head onto Grissoms chest. They laid together and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Did you enjoy this? It was easy to write I don't know why though. leave a review.**


	8. Birthday

**Real quick update!  
>Enjoy<strong>

Before Sara knew it it was her birthday. She and all her friends were at the hair salon for their appointment.  
>"You guys ready?"<br>"Yeah," they all yelled a little.  
>"Lets go!"<br>With three people on each of the two sides of the salon, Morgan, Catherine, Sara Wendy, Mandy, and Sophia were the firsts to go. But before they all did, they watched Sara.  
>"Are you ready Mrs. Grissom?"<br>"Yeah," Sara said smiling a scared smile.  
>Everyone cheered as the first but then laughed as Sara covered her eyes.<br>"I'm so glad you guys are shaving a small chunk of hair too. Oh god…"  
>"You happy its just us girls?"<br>"I wish Gil was here but ya know I love spending time with the girls."  
>They all awed and watched as Sara's hair fell to the floor.<br>"Hey Sara," the beautician said, "look up at the mirror."  
>Sara moved her hands and almost cried.<br>"Oh god, my hair…"  
>"Our turn."<br>Sara watched as all of her friends moved their hair to a side part and waited for the shears to cut from the part down their ears.  
>"Thanks guys," Sara said tying a bandana around her head, "I don't think I would've done this without you."<br>They all hugged and piled into the car. Two in the front, three in the back and two in the way back. Sara was in the passenger and Catherine in the front.  
>"When do you go for the tumor removal," Catherine asked.<br>"Thursday. It's so nerve racking."  
>"Make sure Grissom calls us when you get out of surgery please."<br>"I will. Thanks for doing this for me girls."  
>"Any time Sara."<br>They got to Franks in no time and were served immediately.  
>"Guys, this is on me and my dad," Morgan announced, "he gave me 100 bucks for lunch so eat well!"<br>They all cheered and laughed. Sara talked about how she and Grissom ended up together.  
>"Well, even though he and I started our real relationship after San Francisco I feel that's where it all started."<br>"Sara, I think you're the reason he stopped wearing jeans, to be completely honest."  
>That cracked Sara up.<br>"Oh my god, Catherine Willow's just stated that my husband started getting, oh my god. I'm gonna ask him about this because it just so happens that he is calling right now. I'll be right back."  
>Sara was on the end of the table so if she needed to she would be able to get out of the booth easily.<br>"Hey baby," she said answering the phone as she walked outside.  
>"Is the deed done?"<br>"It is. We're at Franks."  
>"Good food. You feeling okay?"<br>"If you mean not sick to my stomach than yes."  
>"That's good."<br>"Alright now I get to ask you a question."  
>"Shoot."<br>"Why did you stop wearing jeans after I moved to work in Vegas?"  
>"Uhhh."<br>"Oh my god, Catherine was right!"  
>"Oh dear god, Sara!"<br>"What! You're the one that would support a woody!"  
>"Sara!"<br>"The girls are gonna love this, Gil," Sara said laughing.  
>"NO! No telling the girls."<br>"Too bad. Love you."  
>"Love you too. Sara Marie Grissom don't you dare."<br>He heard the line go dead and nearly started crying.  
>Sara walked back into the restaurant.<br>"So," Catherine asked.  
>Sara bursted out laughing.<br>"I was right!?"  
>"Yes. He would get. Oh my god. Gil Grissom got hard because of me," Sara said laughing.<br>Everyone followed her laughter until Sara had stopped laughing and was coughing like crazy.  
>"Sara, are you alright," Morgan asked.<br>"Gimme a minute," she said catching her breath in the aftermath.

It took her a minute but she caught her breath and smiled at her friends sadly.  
>"The chemo makes my body weak because it directs everything, all antibodies, to fight the cancer cells and kills my white blood cells. I'll be fine though."<br>They finished lunch and all drove over to the lab together. Sara found Grissom in the evidence locker and snuck up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.  
>"Who's that?"<br>Sara giggled a little.  
>"Sara."<br>"Hello Gilbert."  
>"You are in big trouble missy."<br>Sara smiled as Grissom turned around.  
>"Now now Gil, don't get a stiffy…"<br>Sara couldn't help herself. She started laughing until Grissom lifted her over his shoulder and carried throughout the lab.  
>"Enjoying the view," Sara said as she lifted herself up so she was looking behind them instead of at Grissom's ass.<br>"Sara…"  
>"What?"<br>"Stop it."  
>"You know I'm too weak to do anything back so you're taking advantage of that."<br>"I am not."  
>"Then what are you doing?"<br>"This."  
>He spun around in the middle of the hallway making Sara lose her bandana.<br>"GIL!"  
>He put her down and grabbed the bandana from the floor.<br>"You," he said walking to the shredder in Hodges lab, "do not need this."  
>He put the bandana through the shredder and watched as Sara's eyes filled with tears.<br>"Gil how could you!"  
>"Sara, listen to me."<br>"No! You. You asshole!"  
>She tried running away, seeing that everyone was looking at her and Grissom, but Grissom caught her in his one arm and swung her around before hugging her as she broke down crying.<br>"Sara Marie Grissom, listen to me."  
>"No. Let me go!"<br>"Sara!"  
>Him yelling scared her and said looked at him scared.<br>"Listen, honey, you look beautiful. I told you that no matter what happened, losing one of your breasts or all of your hair or both, you would always look beautiful."  
>Sara broke down crying again as he spoke.<br>"Guys, doesn't she look beautiful," Grissom asked everyone watching in the hallways.  
>"Yeah," Nick said, being the first to speak up, "Sara, you look amazing."<br>"Yeah," Greg said walking over to them, "Sara, you've never looked more beautiful."  
>"Guys," Sara cried.<p>

Grissom let her go so she could hug them.  
>All around the hallway the lab techs were saying how beautiful they thought Sara looked.<br>"See, sweetheart. You didn't have to worry about it. Now, come here."  
>Sara walked to Grissom and slapped him.<br>"That's for taking my bandana, you asshole."  
>But then she kissed him deeply and passionately.<br>"And that is for being the best husband ever."  
>"Love you too Sara."<br>Everyone cheered but as soon as they saw Ecklie coming all went back to work and Sara moved a little bit away from Grissom.  
>"What the hell is going on here?"<br>"We were just telling Sara how beautiful she looks after she just got her head shaved."  
>"Well, Sara you've gotta cover your head. It's against the dress code."<br>"I hope you know your daughter and a whole lot of other women in this building, one being your daughter, shaved half their heads to support me."  
>"MORGAN ROSE BRODY!"<br>Morgan ran to her dad from ballistics.  
>"What Dad," she said looking over at Sara, "Looking great Sara."<br>"You too Morgan."  
>"What did you need Dad, I need to get over to the morgue, David just paged me."<br>"What have you done to your hair!"  
>"What the shaved part? We all did it. Catherine, Sophie, Mandi, Wendy and I shaved half our head to support Sara! Since there's some stubble I'm thinking about going in again to get a ribbon done in it, ya know like how guys do designs in their hair?"<br>"Morgan, you are not allowed to do that!"  
>"You can't stop me. I'm not 15 anymore."<br>"I will put you on probation."  
>"Then do it, Dad. I'm supporting my new friend who's sick and sticking by my other new friends who also did their hair like this."<br>Morgan walked away from her dad as did Sara and Grissom. Ecklie just stood there, dumbfounded

**how was it? leave a review**


	9. Working

**Short chapter!  
>Enjoy-<strong>

Grissom went to work on his paperwork while Sara grabbed a drink and went over a case she would be in court for the next few days.  
>"You want a soda Gil?"<br>"Yeah, if you're getting yourself one."  
>"I am."<br>Sara stood and moved to where Grissom had perfect view of her ass.  
>"Damn Sara," he said as she bent over.<br>"What?"  
>"You have such a perfect ass."<br>"Gilbert Arthur Grissom!"  
>"This is why I wear these baggy pants."<p>

"Oh my god Gil!"

"Sorry, so sorry Sara. Honey."  
>"If you need to be excused to, take care of yourself, just go!"<br>"I'll be fine. I just need to go to my office."  
>"I'll join you in a moment. I just wanna finish this soda, and give you some time alone. Get that thing to go down."<br>"Alright."

Grissom stood and moved so that he could keep his pile of paper over himself, and as he left Sara just laughed. Catherine walked in as Grissom walked out.  
>"What are you laughing at?"<br>"Grissom."  
>"Why?"<br>"He said, and I quote, 'Damn Sara' followed by 'You have such a perfect ass' and he finished with 'This is why I wear these baggy pants'. My husband everyone."  
>Catherine had to sit after Sara finished, she was laughing that hard.<br>"He really got a stiffy?"  
>"Yeah, just by looking at my ass."<br>Sara and Catherine both started laughing.

"Well, I hope he's good now. I'm trying to just hang with him tonight, he's helping me prepare for court while doing paper work."  
>"Well have fun."<br>"Thanks."  
>Sara gathered her papers and headed towards Grissoms office.<br>"Sidle," Ecklie called.  
>"What Conrad?"<br>Sara kept walking. The break room and Grissoms office were on opposite sides of the lab.  
>"I expect you to wear something to cover your head."<br>"Why is that Conrad? Don't like my cancer?"  
>"What.."<br>"Cause, my husband and all of my friends say I look beautiful without the bandana I had on today. Not to mention I'll only be here for a short amount of time since I have court. If you don't mind, Grissom is helping me prepare for tomorrow."  
>She opened and closed Grissom's office door.<p>

"Ecklie was just on my ass."  
>"Poor baby."<br>Sara laughed and pushed Grissom's rolling chair to the wall with her foot.  
>"You're an asshole."<br>"Kinda."  
>Sara sat on his lap and kissed him.<br>"I love you."  
>"Love you too. Now, lets go to work."<br>Sara sighed and took out her notes. Grissom asked her questions about the case.  
>"Sweetheart I think you're ready."<br>"you sure? I'm so nervous. What if they question me about the cancer and if I was on the chemo during the case?"  
>"Just tell them the truth and don't worry. This case was no different than any other case you've ever done alright?"<br>"Alright. When we get home, you're helping me choose my court suit."  
>"Yes Ma'am."<br>Sara laughed and pushed him.  
>"When are we going home?"<br>"After I finish this paper work. If you want you can call Nick and ask him to drive you home."  
>"Nah, I'll wait."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah. I'd rather be here with you than home alone."<p>

**Leave a review.**


End file.
